


This Moment

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Loki has veen waiting for this moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be cleaning. There is also so many other stories to be working on....

She typed away furiously on her cell phone. This was the typing in which one drafted paragraphs. 

Infuriated. 

The asshole.

How dare he?!

How.  **_Dare_ ** . He?!

Still, her chest hurt from sobbing. Eyes stinging as she fought back more tears. She took in a shuddering breath as she stared at the last word.

‘ _ Cunt _ ’. ' _ No good cunt _ ’, to be exact.

Was that the word she wanted to use? He was undeserving of being called a cunt. Her bottom lip quivered as she whimpered, fighting back another round of desperate sobbing.

“What have we here?” 

His voice right by her ear made her yelp. So startled that she literally jumped and fumbled her phone in a comical parody of over exaggerated fumbles one could only find on daytime TV.

Loki snickered, grin stretching across his lips, she never failed to amuse him. When she finally caught and clutched her phone to her chest he straightened, smug smile in place. She was so easy to sneak up on. “Texting your paramour?” He asked with distaste, he never liked the guy. She deserved someone that did not have a wandering eye- or wandering hands.

He watched as she turned, red puffy eyes looking up at him a scowl on her lips, before she stood up quickly. “Well, you called it. You were right Loki, he cheated and I was a fucking idiot. Go ahead and gloat, just-” her voice broke, tears falling again and she scrubbed at her eyes furiously, anger rising. 

Why were she so sad?! Why did this hurt so badly?! He was a jerk and- “Ungh, fuck, be happy. You were right all along!” she muttered miserably and sucked in a breath as she stomped away.

Loki reached out, his chest twisting as he watched tears fall, she was gone before he could say something.  _ Something _ .  _ Anything _ . 

He clenched his jaw.

No one was allowed to make you cry.

This man had on several occasions. He had been so close to stepping in, yet every time she had waved off the argument and the next day it would be as if it had never occured. 

Loki had watched, made snide comments, had said he was more than likely cheating. Not to hurt her, but to help her open her eyes. She deserved to be with one that would adore and worship her. 

Turning on his heel a wicked smile slid into place. 

The man had made the wrong mistake. Loki knew exactly where to find him and he had been waiting ever so patiently for this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following your breakup with your now ex-boyfriend, Loki cannot standby and watch you mope.

You let out a groan as sunlight streamed into your room. “Whoshitmmnggh?!”

“That...was quite elegant.”

You sat up at the velvet purr, vision blurry with sleep, comforter falling off you, “LOKI?!” your voice was strangled with sleep and he looked away, the corner of his lips tugging upwards. Your hair stuck up on one side, your undershirt was rucked up on one side exposing your midsection and one delicate shoulder was exposed.

“It is past midday, shower and dress,” he instructed back still to you.

You glared at him, eyes burning from the sunlight, “I don't have to work. Vay-cay-tion. I can sleep in all I want… what are you doing here anyhow? You don't like me,” you grumbled flopping back into bed, pulling the comforter back over you. Your eyes weren't burning from just the sunlight, you had spent the last couple nights crying. Nothing hurt more than the sting of betrayal and knowing everyone else knew but you were too stubborn to see it.

Loki took in a steadying breath as he turned around and was faced with the large cover, “I have never said I hated you, now up!” he grabbed hold of the corner nearest to him.

You struggled to hold onto the comforter as he tugged at it. “Loki, leave me alone, I don't want to deal with anything and I definitely don't have time to deal with your snippy remarks!” You screamed as a slender hand wrapped around your ankle and literal ice slid up to your calf.

Loki tried not to laugh, but the speed at which you jumped out of bed was comical. Until he realized you wore only a pair of boyshorts, the smirk he had slipping as his eyes slid down the length of you and back up.

“YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING JERK! NOT EVEN NAT IS BUGGING ME!” you screeched at the top of your lungs, balancing on one foot and attempting to shake off the cold melting ice

Every shake sent a shiver of desire through him. Loki clenched his hands behind his back, forcing himself to stay in his spot. “We are going out. Shower and dress.”

You looked at him in disbelief. “No.”

Loki raised one eyebrow, “no?”

You crossed your arms over your chest, “no. I don't want to. I want to mope in my room till I forget everything. So, no. Just leave me alone Loki.” You huffed reaching for your comforter and managing to get a leg into bed before ice covered it making you scream once again.

“Not allowed, shower and dress. I will be waiting, twenty minutes.” He demanded ice following your every footstep until you had slammed the door to your bathroom shut behind you. Loki smiled when he heard the water turned on, he iced the doorknob for good measure. It would melt off once you were done.

“Glad to see your taking care of her.”

Loki wasn't surprised to find Natasha outside your room. “Doubt me?”

“Nice work on Mitch too.”

Loki snorted, making her look at him in surprise, “it had been sometime that I truly enjoyed myself.”

Nat chuckled, “he's jumping at every little shadow… yesterday surveillance video showed him running from a little girl.” Loki smirked as she touched his shoulder, “she's a little bit tender right now… so take it easy.”

He nodded watching her walk away in surprise.

Because of what he had done to Barton she had been more than cold to him, where Rogers and the others were willing to allow him here and attempted to include him she had voiced her distrust and anger.

Who could blame her?

Loki glanced at the door leading to your living space, suddenly nervous. He couldn’t explain it, he needed you to return to normal. Needed you to… to…

A heavy sigh escaped him, he could not hope that you would fancy him, yet he could not allow you to be so saddened. He preferred you snarking at him, pushing past him with that little smirk, he liked to hear you sing loudly even if you did it to annoy Barnes and make Rogers laugh. There were times that you knocked his book from his hand or ruffled his hair, his lips pressed in a thin line, he hoped he could encourage you at least to stop hiding in your bedroom.

 

***

 

You sighed, Loki sat across from you, hand toying with the mug between you two. “Loki… why are we here?”

“This is your favorite coffee shop, you always talk about it and the biscuits are very tasty,” he answered without looking at you.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “we haven't gotten our order yet.”

“Mm.”

“Which means you've been here before.”

He nodded silently.

“Why?”

Blue eyes met yours, “ah, did I not say? This is your favorite coffee shop yes?”

A warmth filled you. He came here because you had talked about it? You couldn't hold his gaze and looked down at your own hands, you didn't need to look at the reasoning too long. You'd imagine things, silly things, like Loki actually liking you. That you didn't need.

“Why did you bring me out?”

Loki shifted in his seat, a small movement, you studied his hands, “this is your favorite place…”

You stood, dumping enough money to cover the order onto the table,  “right. Well, I entertained you and now I'm going…”

“Y/N…” his hand caught your wrist, his touch was cool, eyes pleading, “please? This is not entertainment, can I not bring you out? Does my presence so offend you?”

You knew you were being irrational, but for fucks sake you had just gone through a shit breakup and so what if your emotions were everywhere? You sat down, ignoring the fact that Loki didn’t release your wrist, ignoring the little shiver that ran up your arm as his thumb swept over the inside of your wrist.

Still, you knew you didn't need to be acting like an ass when apparently he was trying. “It's not that.” What you wanted was to find out that Mitch felt bad, that he regretted treating you like he did.

That he was suffering.

Not that you would find out, you were not going to go looking for him...

“I did not find it as humorous as you believed I did to find that I was right about your paramour.” He said quiet enough for only you to hear.

It stung, tears burned the back of your eyes, you looked away, free hand covering your mouth to keep anyone from seeing your bottom lip quiver against your will. When would this fucking stop? It was driving you mad to be so sad.

His thumb tapped the underside of your wrist catching your attention. “Y/N, I know I seem to be harsh,” he paused surprised that he wasn't sure how to go about saying what he wanted to. “You did not deserve that kind of treatment. You should be adored and valued. Your work with the Avengers has been nothing but beneficial and not a single person can argue that.”

You took in a breath, “thank you.”

Your order arrived, and it was only then that Loki pulled back, you tried not to think about it as you both ate and talked quietly.

 

***

 

You groaned as Loki pulled you towards the park, “whhhhhy?!”

His laughter stunned you into following him. “Exercise is important, you have been in bed for the last few days and thus we must warm your muscles. Natasha said she expects you on the mat tomorrow.”

“Jesus Christ that woman is unrelenting.”

You looked up as it happened again. Loki laughing. God he was beautiful, you wondered if you could make him laugh again?

Loki looked over as you gasped, “what?”

“Loki! Let's skate!” You tugged on his arm as he noticed where you were pulling him to. The small pond at the park had frozen over, there was a stand which he could read signs for ice skate rentals.

 

“As I recall you were the one who suggested we do this.” Loki said bemusedly.

You clung to his arm, “I never said I was good at it! How are you so good at it?!” You asked slightly angrily.

“I am the heir to Jotenheim.” He answered smugly, arm wrapping around your waist as your feet slid out from under you.

There was that warmth again as he pulled you up against him. He towered over you of course and despite being a frost giant was surprisingly warm. “So?!” Good argument. Great argument. So eloquent!

Loki chuckled, leaning down, breath washing over your ear, “so, we have done this recreation several times growing up.”

You could think of one recreation you could do with him.

The thought came out of nowhere and you screamed, jerking away swiftly and skating ahead.

Loki watched in surprise as you flew a few feet ahead of him before your arms waved around you helplessly and you spun around, facing him. “Y/N-” he barely managed to say your name before your foot twisted and your legs flew out from under you sending you spiraling, arms flailing out in an attempt to catch yourself. It did no good as your face met the icy surface.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your slip, things are cleared between you and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part to this! thank you for reading!!

Tony stared. 

Clint stared. 

Thor was trying to suppress his laughter. 

Steve cleared his throat, “Y/N?”

“Shut it. I don't want to hear it!” You growled from your spot in Loki's arms.

“What happened?!” Nat asked glaring at Loki as he continued to walk towards medical with you in his arms, Nat following on his heels.

“She suggested ice skating,” he answered.

You heard Clint snort and glared over Loki’s broad shoulder. “Shut it bird brain!”

“Like you got room to talk shorty!” he shot back.

Nat stepped in the moment he set you on the medical table. “OUCH!” you whined, green eyes rolled, “you don’t have to be such a savage!” you growled clinging to Loki’s arm as Nat pulled your boot off as gingerly as she could. Loki slid his hand into yours, allowing you to grip onto his hrashly, you ignored the tingles it sent through you.

“If you weren’t such an idiot then I wouldn’t have to be!” 

You grumbled and frowned when she peeled off your sock and Loki leaned over, blue eyes taking in the swelling. “Loki?” he was too close.

“I should have insisted on the walk, I should have caught you.”

“It’s not your fault I can’t skate,” you defended.

Nat nodded, “well, no training for a week or so, you’ll have to stay off it and keep it elevated. Ice it when you can,” she paused before reaching for bandages to wrap it up. “Loki?” the both of you looked up at her, “maybe you can help with that? Massage it for her and keep it iced?”

You glared at her from behind Loki, smiling when he straightened and looked at you before looking at Nat again who had kept a neutral expression. “I’m sure Loki is busy-”

“Actually Loki has nothing to do,” Nat cut you off, “and he should have caught you, at least with his magic.” She shrugged and finished wrapping your ankle. “Carry her back to her room and after an hour or so give it a little massage.”

 

**

 

You would kill Nat. 

Maybe you could throw yourself out the window?

You had changed, carefully moving without putting any weight on your foot while Loki waited outside your bedroom door. He had insisted on helping you change and you had threatened to stomp your foot if he dared to stay or use his magic to change you, you could manage. Slipping out of your clothes gingerly you managed to pull on short bottoms and a white tank, the most comfortable thing you could reach straight away as you didn’t want to try slipping your foot through long pj bottoms.

Once you stepped out, Loki had propped you up on the couch and promptly pulled your feet onto his lap. You tried to focus on the documentary that was on, really you did, but the instant his thumb slid further up past your ankle you couldn’t help but hyperfocus on his presence. 

As long as you had worked with the team Loki had been a headache. His mischief always seemingly aimed to you, as well as his scorn. It always seemed to you that he enjoyed picking on you, “Loki?”

He turned his head before his eyes met yours, “hm?” you shivered as both hands fell on your ankle, deftly unwrapping the bandage. “Ready for the massage?”

You shifted, “you really don’t have to, but ah, I was wondering?” you watched as he dropped his gaze and turned in his seat slightly, dropping the bandage to the floor. “Loki really,” you leaned forwards, a gasp leaving you as he applied light pressure and his hands turned cool. “Oh!”

This was perhaps the worst idea ever, he thought to himself when you gasped. He couldn’t look up as you continued to murmur, it seemed that you couldn’t stop yourself from talking all of a sudden and he glanced up, your eyes were dilated and while you couldn’t stop stumbling over your words you looked as if you were enjoying what he was doing. By the Gods of Asgard you should never wear that look around him. His hand slid higher as you bit down on your bottom lip, a whimper making its way up your throat, “tell me how it feels?” he asked voice a low purr.

Your eyes snapped to his, “uh, wha-?” He shouldn’t touch you, not like that, oh God not like that. 

“Too much? Not cold enough? More pressure?”

“OooOhh… that?” the word ended on a high note as he squeezed a little more and you dropped your head back to the couch. “That feels so good!” you sighed, the cold slipping up along your calf. “You could- oohhh! I wouldn’t mind if you did this every night!” you squeaked peeking at him, the thought making you want to laugh. As if Loki would do this every night for a week, his hand slid up to your calf and you let out a small moan dropping your head to the armrest of the couch. 

Oh, but the look he gave you sent a jolt of warmth throughout your body, settling low in your belly. “Is that what you wish Y/N?” his voice sounded sinful, was he seriously doing this? “Would you want my hands on your person…  _ every _ night?”

“Oh! As if!!” you squirmed as the air chilled and his hands slid higher gripping under your calf before massaging back down. You kicked the side of his thigh with your right foot, scoffing, “you take every chance you get to tease me an-... Loki?” a hand shot out and caught it tugging you towards him so quickly you could only flail ungracefully as you fell onto your back. 

“Do you truly not know the effect you have on me?” he demanded, his hand slipping up your left leg just below your knee. You stared up at him, his knee pressing between yours, hands on his chest as he loomed over you. Why was it so hard to breathe? Why was it you could feel every inch of him? “For months I have watched that idiot treat you as if you were of no consequence. Knowing that you could destroy him with barely a thought and yet he had the gall to chase another? You shed tears over that-” he growled, the sound rumbling up under your hands before he closed his eyes and took in a breath.

“Jerk?” you supplied quietly.

Blue eyes snapped open and he nodded slowly, “jerk.”

“You’ve, the thing, it’s just-” you struggled to explain why you had been with Mitch, now thinking back you couldn’t remember a good reason.

“I know that perhaps I have come off as a- jerk, to you. I never meant to harm you, only wished that you would see that you deserved better than that scoundrel.” He frowned when you burst into laughter.

“Scoundrel!!” you giggled, “Loki- nobody uses that world anymore!” he frowned down at you and you couldn’t believe he was moving closer, “rapscallion…”

“Pardon?”

“Scoundrel? Rogue or reprobate, OH! Scumbag, butthole! I like that too, cheat, swindler, OH! TRICKSTER?!” Your hands flew to your mouth as Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Trickster?” he repeated the word, lips twisting in humor, “that good-for-nothing a trickster? If he was then what I did to him would have been nothing-”

“You, you.. LOKI?! What did you do to him?!” you knew your voice came out in a screech, but you couldn’t help it as you pulled yourself from under him and sat up. A mixture of emotions welling up in you. On one hand you were overjoyed, on the other… you stomped on those residual feelings and focused on overjoyed. 

Loki pulled back, expression guarded, “I did nothing.”

“Loki!!” you caught his hand in yours and tugged on him, “please? Tell me what you did?”

Loki studied you for a moment, “the young one?”

Your brows snapped together before you realised who he was talking about, “Peter?”

Loki nodded, “he was upset that you were hurt by that man and made a suggestion.” While Loki had intended to use force as Thor often did or use his knives, Peter had uttered under his breath.

Loki thought of how he had arrived at the mans garage, “Apparently the sound of children’s laughter is unsettling in a darkened parking garage?” he looked at your hands grasping his, unsure of how you would take it, “mind you the Widow darkened the garage and I am certain I spoiled whatever her plans were.”

“Loki!”

“It was rather effective,” Loki hums, “though not to my satisfaction. It was satisfactory to let him zero in on the child form only to reveal rows of fangs as I shifted into wolf form. I must say your ex-paramour is an excellent runner.” 

 

He grinned, remembering the screams of your ex as he slowly gave chase, occasionally snapping large jaws, teeth barely skimming his heels, hot breath washing over the mans back. He had eventually pinned the man to the ground, large paws easily dragging him down and his heavy form just as easily keeping him there.

“If I  _ ever _ see you anywhere near Y/N again, you will feel my bite!” he had growled, snarling as he leaned in close snout brushing against the man’s neck as he attempted to escape, a high pitched unmanly screech escaping his victim before Loki smelled piss and the disgusting excuse for a man became unconscious.

 

“Poor man…” you exhaled, your hand covering your mouth and you looked away.

Loki sat back, you had completely pulled away and he was certain you would explode on him in a second. Instead you launched yourself at him, arms wrapping around his neck and he fell back as you pressed kisses to his cheek. “You really didn’t have to, but that is the best thing a girl could hear!” you burst into laughter, pain bringing you out of it as your foot brushed the floor and you jerked back, lifting your foot off the floor. The move was unexpected, you straddled Loki awkwardly, dragging yourself halfway back and squeaking when you almost toppled over flinging yourself back forwards to avoid this, thighs tightening around his hips, hands scrambling for purchase. 

Two strong hands locked just under your elbows, as he sat up, pulling you forwards and pressing your foreheads together. “If you do not cease I may do something you will regret,” he said quietly.

Finally stable you tilted your chin up, gently pressing your lips to his. The briefest of contact, barely a brush of your on his, but it was enough to halt your breath as he froze.

There was a moment, a second of time where you two stared at each other. Just a moment…

That was all it took, his hand slid behind your neck, long fingers running up into your hair and he leaned forward into the kiss stealing your breath. Encouraged you pressed closer, the kiss becoming heated as his other hand slid around your waist pulling you closer, thumb grazing your skin just under the hem of your shirt. 

He pulled away as you whimpered, a smile gracing his lips, “I would very much enjoy courting you before we explored...more.”

You dropped your head to his shoulder, giggle forcing its way past your lips. “You are more than welcome to court me,” you could feel your face heating up, “so long as we don’t go skating!!”

He chuckled, you liked the sound, always had. “That was your decision if I remember correctly.”

“Fine, then! You can make executive decisions when it comes to my ankles, but it did get me out of training with Nat for the week and it there is this..” you smiled fingers grazing along his jaw.

Loki grinned as you stared at him, “there is this,” he answered quietly, returning your gaze.

You fell against him and laughed, “you’ll have to remember I am a modern human girl, I will want to move a little quicker while… you’re uh, courting me.”

Loki ran his hands along your spine, further down cupping your ass in his large hands making you squeak, “quicker? As in the moment your feet slid out from under you?”

“LOKI!!!” you cried, punching his shoulder, his laughter erupting into the air around you. You liked that sound and hoped you could pull more out of him as well as other sounds. Oh, the other sounds you wanted him to make! 

He hummed, eyes trailing over your face before he moved you off him carefully and sat back, gingerly taking your foot in hand, “I must tend to this foot darling, it wouldn’t do if the Widow was to hunt me down for not caring for you properly.”

You sighed as his cool hands slid over your pained ankle, “that sounds like a plan. I do think kisses will be needed to ease the pain?” Loki leaned down, lips pressing to your ankle and making you squirm. “Not there!”

“Is there some other place you want my lips?” he asked voice sultry as he looked at you.

You knew he could feel the shiver that shot through you and you pouted, his laughter filling the room. 

Yes, you liked that sound most definitely and wanted more. More of Loki, his hands, his lips… oh, so much more.


End file.
